I'm Doomed
by Namless Daydreamer
Summary: I have Dark & light, so the title says it all. Please read & review, please? rated T just to be safe.
1. I'm doomed

NDD: Hey peeps! I just got this crazy idea, & I got DJ & LJ with me for this

Dark: I hate it when you call me that

Light: I don't mind, actually, but can you call me somthing else 'sides that

NDD: Ask the reviewers at the end, K?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK OR LIGHT! ND DOES! I alcso don't own any song listed in the chapters

* * *

**I'm Doomed**

I sighed, nearly dying in the heat of my room. Alive by p.o.d blares on my head phones. It ends, & I change it to Boom by p.o.d. "I iz dying" I sighed, & got up. I Leave the room, & head to the kitchen. I sighed as the AC vents cool air, & I Take out a freezie from the freezer. I hear tapping on my patio, & I raise an eyebrow. my parents arn't home, & my sister is working. "Huh" I thought, "Who could that be?" I opened the patio door, & is met with a sight. "I am sorry" Light Jak said, while wiping his brow, "May we stay for a while?"

"We?" I said, & Dark Jak appeared. "You gonna let us in?" He asked, & I let them in. "Ahhhhh" Dark sighed, flopping on the floor, "That feels goood". "Um" I said, " May I ask who you are?" "Name's Dark" The eco beast said, not getting up, "and glow boy over there is Light". The said being nodded, most likely ignoring the 'glow boy' comment. "I'm Namless DayDreamer" I said, "but call DayDreamer". "Odd" Light said, Sitting on the couch, "Why are you called that?"

"I have an overactive imagination" I answered, "Which is both good & bad". "Say wha?" Dark said, sitting up. "I don't feel like talking about it" I said, "You guys thirsty?" They nodded & I headed to the kitchen. "Any guess why you guys are here?" I ask, while pouring them glasses of water. "No" Light said, "& we're not sure how to get back". I passed them their glasses, & sighed. "Why are your ears short?" Dark asked, & I shrugged.

"People are like that in this reality" I responded. It was quiet, until I got up & headed to my room. They followed me, & We entered my room. It was small,somewhat cluttered, & plain. "This is my room" I said, & sat at the computer. "What are you doing?" Light asked, looking at the screen. "I iz typing stuff" I said, & continued. "Typing wha?" Dark asked, Looking at the screen as well. "nothin interesting" I said, "Now move away from the computer, I need space". They did so, & I continued typing. I then turned on Alive by p.o.d. agian.

I smirked as the song played, & started typing agian. Dark was lying on the ground agian, eyes closed as he listened, & light sitting cross-legged on my bed. Once the song ended, I opened my faves, & looked through my favs, & pulled up a witch site. "What are you doing?" Dark started, but I said nothing. I read for what seemed like an hour, then sighed. "I'm gonna have a bloody hard time doin this" I mumbled. I saved the written document, & shut off the computer.

"Off the bed" I said, & I lied on it. I tore off the blanket & passed it to the eco beings, "Here, I get hot enough as it is". I tried to sleep, even with the blistering heat. Someone shut off the light, mumbled somthing, & was silent. "I'm doomed" I thought, "I am so Doomed".

* * *

Dark: Why are you doomed?

NDD: Cause I got you two under my roof, that's why

Light: Please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with.


	2. Help from the internet

NDD: 2 reviewers!

Dark: who's doin' them?

Light: DayDreamer is

NDD:here they are;

--

**Wolfykhjak**-I didn't freak out cause I don't mind Dark & Light. Sorry it confused you, It will get better!

**Tornscommander09**-thanks! & I would let them leave, They ain't slaves. & my parents would have a yakow!srsly!

--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK OR LIGHT! ND DOES! I alcso don't own any song listed in the chapters

* * *

**Help from the internet**

I wake up, & groan. "Dahm neck cramped up agian". I get up, & find Dark & light on the ground. "Note to self" I thought, "I sleep on the floor next time". I slowly head to the bathroom, clothes & such on hand. I lock the door, & get ready for a shower. I enter it, & wash myself. "What an I todo?" I said, "The only way I can think of is a spell circle, & I haven't got the supplies not the will to do such a thing". I truned off the shower, & dried myself off.

I dressed in a grey, sleevless shirt, & green camo, border shorts. I put on tarnished silver earrings & a tarnished silver dreamcatcher pendent on a black cord. I combed back my dark-brown hair & tied it back. I put on glasses, & left the bathroom. I went in my room to find Light awake, & dark still asleep. "Dude" I said, "he's out cold".

Light nodded, & I told him to follow me. We headed to the kitchen, & we sat there. "I wanna let you know I have an idea of how to get you home" I said. "Is that why you didn't answer Dark?" Light said, & I nodded. "I'm gonna have to go out & get supplies though" I continued, "candles, quartz, & some white paint is needed to make a spell cirle".

"Spell circle?" A voice said, & dark walked out. I laughed at Dark's bed-head. "DUDE!" I yelled, "Get a brush yo!". He grunted, & his stomach grumbled. "I'll whip you guys up somthin" I said, & got up. I looked through the fridge, then the cupboards . "Thank god we went camping a while ago" I said, taking out oatmeal packets. I took out the kettle, filled it up with water, & plugged it in.

I poured the packets in two bowls, & sat back down agian. "Are you sure this 'spell circle' will work?" Light asked. "Have you ever done anything like this?" Dark asked, Sitting in another seat. " I've done Tarot decks" I said, "but that's about it". The kettle started whistling, & I got up to unplug it. I then poured the water into the bowls. I got out spoons, & gave them to the eco beings.

"You're not eating?" Light Asked, & I shook my head. "I'm not hungry" I stated, & got up. "I'm gonna be on the computer for a sec" I said, & left. I turned on my computer, & sighed. Once on, I headed to a chatroom about witchcraft. I called myself 'Draca' & opened a post on help.

_Draca- a little help here?_

_Cassidy the crafty- what seem 2 be the problem?_

_Draca- I got 2 beings in my house, eating breakfest, & i need 2 get them back home!_

_Cassidy the crafty- how do u plan 2 get them back home?_

_Draca- spell circle_

_Cassidy the crafty- u do realise u r putting yourself on death's door step_

_Draca- any other way?_

_Cassidy the crafty- ..._

_Vampire-pride- not that I know of_

_Jewels&Gems- i got nothin_

_Draca- well Cassie?_

_Cassidy the crafty- ...very well, get royal blue candles, paint, & do it at midnight. also chant it in latin. & i'll send u a pic of the circle_

_-Cassidy the crafty sent you 'SC1-_

_Draca- Thanks, G2G, bibi!_

I wrotre down the items, & left the room. Light & Dark were sitting on the couch, the bowls rinsed & put in the sink. "Thanks" I said, & light nodded. "I got help from the internet" I said, holding up the list, "So I need to go out". Dark's pitch-black eyes lit up, & he said "Can I come?" His face was that of a 5 year old, wanting to go to a candy store. I smiled creeped up on me, & I nodded.

He whooped, & light chuckled at the antics. I threw a hat at dark, & hit him square in the face. "Hide your horns DJ" I said, "& wait a moment". I went in my room, & came back out with clothes. "Thank god half my wardrobe is male" I said, Throwing the bundles at the two, "One changes in the bathroom, one in my room". They nodded, & left. I flopped on the couch, & sighed. My sister came out of the room, Making me go on high alert. "Shit" I whispered, & hoped for the worst.

* * *

NDD:Aw SHIT! Red alert yo!

Dark: elaborate

NDD: Gwee-chan is bad news to the max!

Dark: hmmmmm...

Light: Anyway, please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with.


	3. Shopping & Fights

NDD:another chapter, this one is so easy!

Dark: & it's light's turn to read the reviews

Light: -shuffles through paper-

--

**Tornscommander09-**glad your enjoying it, but why are you called torncommander09? -ponders-

**Wolfykhjak- **Thank you for your concern, Wolfy.

**Angela-Dream Hagai- **not to worry Dream, this story comes easily for her.

--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK OR LIGHT! ND DOES! I also don't own any song listed in the chapters

* * *

**Shopping & Fights**

"Who's in the bathroom?" my sister ,Gwee-chan, asked. Dark came out of the bathroom, wearing a tan shirt with a red, army style pentagram on the front & black shorts. My sister's eyes bulged at Dark, while he raised an eyebrow. "What are you lookin at?" Dark scoffed, & sat beside me. "You do realise you put my littlr sister in shock" I said, "Which I am both proud & not happy with".

He mearly grunted, & light came out of my room. He was wearing a pair of worn, army green shorts & a brown shirt with a tribal-style bird on the front. My sister looked like she was about to have a heart attack, & Light mearly said, "Hello little one". My sister ran to her room, & closed the door. "Nice job guys" I said, getting up, "you officially made my sister scared shitless".

"Sweet" dark said, grinning. "Well" I said, let me get my purse,hat, glasses, & we shell be off". I got the said stuff, & we headed out the door. "what about glow boy?" Dark said, "People are-". "Not gonna notice" I finished, "cause it's frickin hot out, & they're gonna think it's an illusion". I put on my glasses, & pulled on my MP3. I turned it on, & came to Papercut by linkin park. I grinned, & started singing the lyrics;

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed/but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

The eco beings raised an eyebrow, espicially when I started dancing to the song.

_It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fuck it  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin_

I pounded the ground with my feet, once I got to the courus;

_It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I was about to continue, until the neck cramp bit me in the ass. "Ow!"I said, holding my neck, "Forgot about that dahm cramp". "you okay?" Light asked. "I'll live" I said, rubbing my neck, "I just can't move it to the left without feeling pain". Light touched my neck, & his hand glowed a bit. It faded, & the pain was gone. "Wow" I said, cracking my neck a bit, "thanks".

"You are helping us" He said, "it is the least we can do". I smiled, & headed into town. The place wasn't that busy, it being a small one. "Let's see" I said, looking at the list, "We can go to dreamscapes(AN-there is a store in my town, & it is te bomb) for the candles & quartz". "The paint will just be whatever i can find in my step dad's workshop" I said, & we headed to the shop.

I entered the fantasy shop, & looked at Light & Dark. "touch & break anything" I growled, "and I'll have your heart for dinner" If looks could kill,l would've made the overkill. They nodded & I looked around. I found the candles, & got a couple quartz crystals. I paid for them("My mom is gonna kill me if she finds out"), & we headed out. I stopped at the park, & we sat at the gazebo. "Hey look" A voice said, & a group of boys came over, "Hey Beautiful, what's up?"

"Fuck off Bastards" I growled, "or it's hell for you". They 'ohhhh' at that, & the first boy came up. "Hey Beautiful" He said, "do you have a map? cause i just got lost in your eyes". "When'd you come up with that?" I said, "when you date-raped your mom?" I got punched for that, & Light helped me up. "Hey Brat" Dark said, picking him up by the collar, "Why don't you go amuse yourself somwhere else?"

Once the kid saw dark's eyes, & nodded. Dark dropped him, & the group ran off. "Even?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Even" I said, shaking hands. We headed back to my house, & I looked through the freezer. I pulled out 3 popsicles, & passed the duo one each. "I started eating mine, & we sat on the couch. "What was that all about?" Dark asked, eating the popsicle.

"Bunch of snot-nosed punks lookin to piss me off" I said, sighing. "Odd way of showing it" Dark finished off his popsicle, & lied on the ground. "I could never get a boyfriend" I said, finishing off mine as well, "I'm crushing on a video game character". "What's his name?" Light asked. "Nu-huh" I said, making an 'X' with my arms, "I ain't saying nothin!"

Dark tackled me, "C'mon, say it". I bit down on on his hand, making him recoil. I growled, & tackled him back. Light ate his popsicle ,watching as we fought on the floor. Dark got the upper hand, & pinned me. "Say. his. name" Dark panted, & I mumbled. "What?" Dark grinned, "say that agian?"

I was about to say it, until the front door opened. I took the time to get Dark off me, & lock them both outside. "Are they still here?" Gwee-chan said, peeking out from the kitchen. "Nope" I lied, & my sister left to her room. I opened the door, seeing light on top of Dark(not in a gross way PERVS!). "Well" I said, "I should get started since we're already out here".

* * *

Dark: I wanna know, who do you have a crush on?!

NDD: NOT SAYIN, SO PISS OFF!

Light: -sigh-, please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with.


	4. Spells Hate ma Guts

NDD:...

Light:well..it's your turn to do the reviews Dark

Dark: finally! -reads papers-

--

**Tornscommander09-**no she don't have a crush on Jak(even though she said that he is cute in Jak 2). She said to give u this hint; He is related/worked with Dark eco

**Angela-Dream Hagai- **Yo Kaya!I dare you to tackle Taya!no, srsly, i do. & she'll RP with you soon, don't worry

--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK OR LIGHT! ND DOES! I also don't own any song listed in the chapters

* * *

**Spells Hate ma Guts!**

"Let's see" I said, "candles, check! quartz, check! chant, check!" "Paint" Dark said, opening the can, "check, now what?" "now I paint the circle" I said, dipping the medium sized brush into the can, "& I want Light to place the candles in order, starting at the north point". It took an hour to get it done & wait for it to dry.

" Now I want you to stand in the blank circle, while I stand in the middle". They did so, & I looked at my watch. "Midnight" I said, "good". I took the paper from my pocket, & read it. _"Ad ille potestas ex ignis, aqua, terra, et aura"_ I chanted, my left hand glowing,_"ego apertus a modus porta ad meus nomen!"_

A blue portal opened at once, & rippled like a gate from Haven. I grinned, then clutched my stomach in pain. "DayDreamer!" Light said, as I coughed up blood. "Go!" I said, "I can't hold it open for much longer!" Dark scooped me up, & we entered the portal. It went black after that.

--

I awoke to somthing cold put in my mouth, & I drank it. "You are awake, good" A whispering voice said, & I opened my eyes. I saw Seem, the head priestess, next to a bed I was currently residing in. "Where's-" I started, but she placed a finger on my lips. "The eco beings are fine" she said, "What strikes me as odd is how they got in your world".

A door opened, & Jak walked in. "Sup?" I rasped, "how they doin?" He raised an eyebrow, then it hit him. "A bit slow, no?" I said, & slowly got up. "Did you go through some faulty portal recently?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, "If so, maybe that's why they got to my place". "How do you plan to get back?" Seem asked, & I removed the spell paper from my pocket.

"Simple" I said, "The same way I got here". "Light says he doesn't want you to go through that" Jak said, leaning on a wall, "You were unconcious for a day" "A DAY!?" I nearly yelled, & shot from the bed, "I have to hurry then!" "Woah there toots!" Daxter said, " you ain't goin nowhere until colouring book says so". "If my mom finds the remains of the circle" I said, "I'm as good as D-E-A-D!"

I started walking to the door, till a dizzy spell came over me. "You are in no condition to leave" Seem said, helping me to the bed. I playfully pouted, saying "aw man!" They left the room, & I sighed. "This is well" I thought, "Interesting". I touch my ears, & they were normal. "At least I can most likely break a few fanfiction stuff" I thought, & continued to stare at the ceiling.

the door opened, & a familier voice said, "Sup?" "you knocked him out" I said, Facing the person, "Didn't you Dark". He shrugged, & sat on a chair. "You two in one piece?" I asked, & He nodded. "That's good to hear" I said, & heard someone running to my room. "Give Jak back his body" I said, & Dark did so. Sig came in, Peacemaker ready, "Where is he?" "Who?" I lied, "I'm just talkin to Jak".

* * *

Dark: That was amusing

NDD: remind me to kick Dax's scrawny little-

Light: Language!

Dark:it's rated T you-

NDD:say that next word & i'll feed you to the metalheads!

Light: -sigh-please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with. & don't make me rip out your heart DayDreamer!

NDD:not until I eat your throat for dinner!

Light & Dark: 0o


	5. I gotza Frying pan

NDD: I love this Chappie!

Dark: You're not gonna tell us, are you?

Light: Nope, I doubt it...

--

**Tornscommander09- **Sig was lookin for Dark, cause dax tattled on im.

**Wolfykhjak- **Yes that was Dark. & Daxter tattled on 'im to sig. & coughing up blood is because the spell was too powerful for me to handle.

**Angela-Dream Hagai- **Thanks! but Dark & I was hoping a fight would start...

Dark:aw man! glow girl's no fun

Me: did u just call Taya 'glow girl'?

Dark: maybe...

--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARK OR LIGHT! ND DOES! I also don't own any song listed in the chapters

* * *

**I gotz...a Frying pan?**

Jak & Sig left, & I was alone agian. "I wonder" I thought, & looked through my pockets, "A-ha!" I took out my MP3 player, & put on my head phones. "How I shall Cherish you till the end" I said, turning it on, "For you make all the stress go bibi". I looked throught the playlist, until I came to OverDrive by Arm. While the 'hyper' music played, an idea hit me.

I slowly got up, & left the room. "You shouldnt be up" A voice said, & I jumped. "Holy Fudge!" I gasped, "Please don't do that Seem". "what are you doin up?" She asked, & I shrugged. "I'm bored" I stated, "are there candles sold nearby?" "There is some in the temple" She said, & I shook my head. "I need royal blue, pillar candles" I said, "as well as some white paint".

"You should not be doing it in your condition" Seem said, "but I shall give you a tour of the temple". "sounds good" I said, & i followed her. The place was intreresting, but I got a couple wierd stares from the other monks. " I stick out like a sore thumb" I thought, & continued to look. "What has happened here?" I asked, since I never got to get a good look at Jak.

"Mar has recently won a racing tournament" Seem said, as we came back to my room. "Huh" I said, "Is there more then that 'racing city?" "There is Haven city, Sparagus, & the racing city is Kras city". We got back to the room, to find Jak waiting. "Jak?" I asked, "Can you take me to Haven for supplies?"

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "For the spell silly" I said, sicking out my tongue. "How do you plan to pay for the supplies?" Seem asked. "Light & Dark probably still owe me" I said, "since I let them borrow clothes, & I gave them a meal". "But your a girl!" Dax yelled. "Who's half of her wardrobe is of the oppisite gender" I said, placing one hand on my hip & the other pointing up.

"And this girl is wanting to get home" I continued, "before my mom finds the remains & waits for me so she can skin me". "Is your mom that strict?" Dax asked, "she sounds like old green". "Actually" a voice said, "You don't have to worry about that". Suddenly a small fire ball appeared in front of me, & formed into an humeniod elemental. "Greetings" It said, "I am her muse-" "Oh my God!" I said, & hugged the being, "Pyre, it's you!"

"Yes it's good to see you to DayDreamer" Pyre said, hugging back, "Now what's this about spells?" "I need to get back before my mom slices, dices & serves me with rice" I said, & Pyre sighs. "Muse?" Jak says, looking at Pyre oddly. "Where do you think I get my ideas?" I asked, "& my powers?" I took out a frying pan from behind my back, "I hope to take up the culinary arts as my career, so my powres are based around that". "And I suggest you try not to anger her" Pyre said, "But i'll let you find out the hard way. I put away the frying pan, & asked " so Jak, can I?"

* * *

Dark: wait, you have a muse?

NDD:Yep! -

Light: well, is he sane at least?

Pyre: you have to be sane to take care of her...

Light: please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with


	6. I challange joo

NDD: ...

Dark: wow...you look like roadkill

Pyre: She had a difficult time sleeping agian

Light: oh dear...

--

**Tornscommander09- **I know, is awsome. & I got more up ma sleeve -evil grin-

**Wolfykhjak- **I'm not sure how to pronounce Pyre myself. I just looked up fire in a thesarus, & yeah

--

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY CHARACTERS! ND DOES! I also don't own any song listed in the chapters. I own only Pyre & myself

* * *

**I Challange Joo!!**

Sadly, I had to wait in order to go. Yes, i'm goin, I just need to borrow goggles & a scarf. I sighed, & Pyre appeared, "perhaps a battle?" "oh that's a good idea" I said, "but oh, i don't know, where am I gonna find a opponent dumb bell?!" He bowed, & became a boy w/ fire coloured hair. He wore an yellow & red shirt, orange pants, & black combat boots. "I forgot about that" I smirked, & got up.

Seem came in, & we ran out. We ran for some time until we came to the front doors. "Finally!" I said, & we walked out. "you ready?" Pyre asked, taking out a butcher knife. "Dude" I said, taking out a pair of steak knifes, "I was born ready". He came at me, but I dodged, & sliced his arm. He hissed in pain, & I kicked him in the stomach. A couple monks heard the comontion, including Seem, & came to see.

Some watched while others whispered to each other. Pyre put away his knife, & lit his hands on fire. My eyes widened slightly at the sight, & I said, "oh fudge!" He came at me, & I got hit. I flew a few feet, & hit the ground hard. "you need to work on your fear of heat" Pyre said, walking to me, "A cook can't be afraid of the heat".

"Dahm you Chef Boyardee" I mumbled, "dahm you to firey blazes of hell". He helped me up, & seem came up. "sooner or later this was gonna happen" I said, "so don't start scolding me". "What I came to ask is why you are fighting other" she scolded anyway. "One word" I said, "Boredom". "I just thought of somthin!" Pyre suddenly said, dropping me, "we should cook a 'certian' meat".

"Dude" I said, "you just read ma mind". I got up, both of us grinning widely, "later!" We ran in to the desert before Seem could say anything. It took us a while, but we found one. "Hoowee!" I whispered, "call the bank, we just hit the motherload!" What we found was a Wasteland metalhead, currently eating some prey. "What's the best tool here?" I asked, & Pyre pulled out a butcher knife.

"Make sure you do minimal damage" ha said, "so it's doesn't spoil". I nodded, & headed to the metalhead. It noticed me, & roared. "Come at me dinner!" I yelled, "I dare you!" it took that, & charged at me. I took out it's eyes, & stabbed the brain cavity from below it. it died instantly, & I sighed. "Nice job" Pyre said, coming to it, "I thought you would get at the spinal cord". I merely shrugged, & he dragged the meat back to the temple. "Dude" I said, on the way there, "if we get in trouble, i'm pinning it on you".

* * *

Pyre: WHY ARE YOU PINNING IT ON ME!?

NDD: cause it's your idea, & cause i said so..

Dark: LOL!

Light: -sigh- please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: & she can get this done & over with.


	7. Meat testing & Lessons

NDD: -removes cobwebs- Sorry for the late update!

Light: -currently knocked out-

Dark: ....I didn't do anything

Pyre: -hides a frying pan-

* * *

**Tornscommander09- **OMG! LOLROTFLLMAOBBQ! My god you are quite a trio. & thanks for the review! -blows kisses to u- ;P

**Wolfykhjak- **awwww! Thanks! & what would metalhead meat taste like....

**DivineValley- **Thanks!

**Silver Horrer- **awww! Thanks dude!-glomps- I feel loved!

-----------

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANY CHARACTERS! ND DOES! I also don't own any song listed in the chapters. I own only Pyre & myself

**Meat testing & Lessons**

"It's official" I said, once back at the temple, "I'm bushed". "You said that for the tenth time" Pyre said, wiping his brow, "and here comes miss coloring book".

As he said that, Seem came over to us. "You do realize that you should be resting" She scolded, glaring daggers at me. I then noticed something, and looked to Pyre. He took the hint, and pulled out a book called 'Fire elemental codex'.

"The beings of the Blaze Bringers are 'late bloomers'" Pyre quoted, flipping through the large, leather-bound book, "But once they hit their time of 'Igniting', they earn accelerated healing when in warm temperatures, and change in hair and eye color". I looked at my hair, and sure enough, the dark brown was becoming a deep orange. "But" Pyre continued, "They become sensitive to cold temperatures, making the body go into hibernation".

"Hey!" I said, "Since when did you have a book like that?!" He hid the book behind his back, and just stuck out his tongue. I sighed, and put my left hand on my face. It then occurred to me, "hold up". Pyre and Seem looked at me, and I hit my forehead. "We're in a desert" I said, "Which has lots of heat." "Thank you for pointing that out miss obvious" Pyre said, sitting on the ground, which got him a frying pan to the face".

"There's heat, as in 'fire' power, pun intended" I said, "I should be able to get home!" I spread out my arms as I said this, pleased with the fact that I can get home ASAP.

I sat against the bed, thinking of the past couple days. Pyre slept on the bed, codex on his chest. "Hmmm" I thought, and went to his side. He had a hand on the book, a knife in the other. "Easy does it" I thought, slowly removing his hand, and putting on the bed. "There we go" I sighed in my head, and snuck into the hallway. I opened up to the table of contents, and skimmed through the titles. "Why are you up late?" A voice whispered, and a male monk came to my side.

"I need to know more of these 'Blaze Bringers" I replied, and scratched my head, "but I can't seem to read this". I showed him the pages, written in foreign Script, "and I doubt you can either". "True" he said, "where did you get this?"

"I got it off my friend"

"Perhaps he's got a translated sheet to help?"

I scratched my head at that, and flipped through the pages. I came across a loose sheet of paper, and pulled it out. "Either it's a coincidence" I said, "'cause this is dahm creepy!" "I shall show you to the library" he said, and we headed down the hall.

* * *

NDD: OOOooohhh,scary!

Dark: As if! –Hit with a frying pan-

Pyre: that never gets old

Light: please review, it helps her write faster.

NDD: Yes, please R&R

Dark: …..


End file.
